Little Andy: The Great Informations (1976 video games)
Little Andy: The Great Informations (originally title as Little Andy) is role-playing interactive fiction video game was created by Norman L. McKenzie (born on March 25, 1923 in Hayward, California and died on November 17, 2013 at ages 87 in Dallas, Texas) and Steve Wozniak for Apple Computer Company, originally published by Gremlins Interactive Computer (in debut game, founded by Richard M. Gremlins born 1932 and died at ages 78 on 2012), it's was Apple I launch title, was released on April 11, 1976. Since before into second game, Little Andy Part Two: The Lost Healing released in Apple II launch title early 1977, and later Little Andy: The Final Chapter (published by Sierra On-Line) released on Apple II in 1982. Little Andy was introduced in Andy Garfield (known as Little Andy) revolves around a quest to find and destroy the Chaos of Possibility, which is being used by the evil wizard Akalabeth and land of Information. With the gem in his possession, he cannot be killed, and his minions roam and terrorize the countryside. The player takes on the role of 'The Stronger', an individual summoned from another world to end the rule of Akalabeth. The game follows the endeavors of the stranger in this task, which involves progressing through many aspects of game play, including dungeon crawling and space travel. Other game was we're publisher, distributors, or developers, was three both video game, Hard Hat Mack was first game published by E.A. Software (later as Electronic Arts, in debut title), also both video game are Ballblazer and Rescue on Fractalus! was first game developed by Atari|Lucasfilm (later as LucasArts, in debut her game). The video game was two designs by both Norman L. McKenzie and Steve Wozniak, the game cover was art by Danny Neil and co-illustrations by Mark Grahams and Bill Hopkins. Gameplay The world of Little Andy, the main character and leader role, Andy Garfield (known as Little Andy, in debut character) is presented in a variety of different ways. The overworld is projected in a topdown, third person view, while dungeons are displayed in first person, one-point perspective. In both scenarios the player character is controlled with the keyboard directional arrows, and shortcut keys are used for other commands, such as A for attack and B for board. character creation at the start of Little Andy is not unlike a simplified version of traditional tabletop role-playing games. The player is presented with a number of points to distribute between various statistics that will affect his competence in certain aspects of gameplay. For example, adding numerous points to the strength statistic will increase the potential amount of damage inflicted on a foe. Once this portion of creation has been completed satisfactorily, the player is given a choice of four races: Human, Elf, Drarfs and Hobbits, the classes are Fighter, Wizard, Cleric, Magic and Thief. Has other statistics are important and imperative to successful game completion. These are hit points, food, experience points and coin (gold). Hit points determine the health of the character; the more HP the character has, the further away they are from death. They can be obtained in a variety of ways, including the acts of emerging alive from a dungeons of science, Andy Garfield finds a seven lords of Information chaos. Food is consumed every tile that the character moves, except in castles and towns, and if the food supply drops to zero, the player will starve. Food can be bought in towns to prevent this situation occurring. Experience points are received by successfully doing battle with monsters. They determine when the character levels up; one thousand points are needed to progress to the next level. A vital item near the end of the game cannot be obtained until the player has reached the eighth level. Coin, or gold, is used to buy things in the game world, such as weapons, spells and food, and can be obtained by defeating monsters or rescuing princesses from castles. The magic and combat systems in Little Andy are simplistic. Spells are bought from shops and used as consumable items, each spell purchase having one use only. Combat is against randomly appearing enemies; it consists of each party attacking the other until one has fled or been defeated. In the original release of the game, enemies in the outdoor areas do not move around in any way but simply appear at the player's current location and immediately initiate attack; enemies in the dungeons are also random, but can move and follow the player. Buying more proficient weapons and armor improves the chances of succeeding in battle. The game also sports an arcade-like first-person space shooter section of gameplay, an element that only appeared in Little Andy and not the subsequent games in the series. The player participates in a real-time space combat environment, confronted with enemy spaceships that they must shoot down in order to progress further along the story. Steve Wozniak says he added this just because he wanted to fill up every space there was on the disk, and do everything he possibly could, Norman L. McKenzie said before Activision first two game, both The Caveman Nightmare (1979) and Boxing (1980). Plot Main article: The Andy Garfield Chronicles Setting Andy Garfield is a seven years old children her named known as "Little Andy", is set in the fictional world of Information, The land is ruled by a total of eight different lords, two for each of the world's four land masses. The four continents contain two castles each, where quests can be obtained by the player. There are two types of quests given out in the castles—one entails visiting a certain location on the main map, the other killing a specific type of monster in the dungeons. Fulfilling the former type of quest gives stat boosts; the latter gains the player an important item needed to reach the endgame. There are also a variety of towns where different goods and services can be purchased. The world map also houses many dungeons to be explored, and is populated by forests, mountain ranges, lakes and oceans. All towns are equivalent (and they all look exactly alike in the original release of the game), as are all dungeons (their maps are different, but are not designed but rather randomly created); castles differ only in the different quests that may be assigned. Due to the nature of the game's story, Information is inhabited by numerous monsters and beasts that attack the player character on sight. There are also ruins and places of interest on each continent (usually in somewhat hard-to-reach places such as small islands) that the player can enter in order to receive rewards, usually in the form of a weapon or stat boost, or in order to solve quests. Characters The two main characters featured in Little Andy are Akalabeth, the evil wizard antagonist who has induced a reign of terror over the world of Information, and the protagonist of Andy Garfield (known as "Little Andy", in debut character), the sixth companions introducing Ian, Ben, Jane, Toast, Cheek and Tomcats. See also List of The Andy Garfield Chronicles characters Story The story of Little Andy, the games opens with main character, Andy Garfield is a seven years old children her named known as "Little Andy", revolves around the evil wizard Akalabeth his rule over the races and kingdom of Information. According to the game's back story, Akalabeth created an evil gem over 1000 years ago that granted him immortality. Since then, Akalabeth has released monsters and beasts upon the land that ravage the villages and towns of Information and cause most of the nobles to bicker amongst themselves. In an effort to stop Akalabeth's dominion, Lord Harvey searches for a person to bring about the wizard's end. This call is answered by the player. The player is informed that the only way to defeat Akalabeth is to travel back in time and kill him before the gem of immortality is created. The majority of the game is spent searching for a time machine, and a way to activate it. Four of the lords in the game, one from each realm, hold a gem that will allow the time machine to work once all four gems have been found. In exchange for the gem, the lord will ask the player to complete a quest that involves traveling into a dungeon and killing a specific creature. Once this has been achieved, the lord will hand over his gem. The time machine itself also needs to be found. Purchasing a space shuttle and traveling into outer space is a prerequisite of this —the player must become a space ace, by destroying 20 enemy ships, in order to complete the game. Once this task has been completed, rescuing a princess will reveal the location of the time machine, which always appears to the north of the castle in which the princess was held prisoner. The main character will then travel back in time and face Akalabeth before he has completed the gem of immortality. Destroying the gem is a requirement for beating the game as well as killing the wizard himself. Once Akalabeth is dead, the player is transported one thousand years into the future and rewarded by Lord Harvey. The game narration does not attempt to explain away caused by killing Akalabeth 1000 years in the past, thus preventing the events which cause the player to be called to the world in the first place. Alternative ending In their good ending scene, has new ever, Steve Wozniak, together with Richard M. Gremlins and Norman L. McKenzie, but is small faucets apple into the wood of trees, but is back to earth, peaces from planets. The games ends with Lord Harvey waved goodbye to Wozniak, McKenzie and Gremlins, Lord Harvey has back to normal in clouds, at 6:00-pm on sunsets, has saying goodbye Andy Garfield and back to in-house works, Britannia Manor. The game credits has complete, "THE END!", the ending screen was jokes on laugh, was before sequels to both Akalabeth: World of Doom and Sonic and All-Stars Transformed. History The game was made in raised by teenager Steve Wozniak, together with Richard M. Gremlins and Norman L. McKenzie, Steve Wozniak while attending high school and then is loss money. Begun first as a school project during his junior year using the school's mainframe system computer, as well as another bought for him by his father, the game continually evolved over several years under the working title, Dungeon and Magnificent: Information?, development of the game began soon after his initial encounter with Apple computers in the summer of 1979. It warned title card, "LITTLE ANDY: THE GREAT INFORMATIONS by Apple Computer", Gremlins Interactive Computer received a copy, and contacted Wozniak and McKenzie to publish the game. Wozniak and McKenzie flew to California with his parents and agreed to receive $5 for each copy sold. The retail price of the Gremlins Interactive Computer version, with cover artwork by Danny Neil and co-illustrations by Mark Grahams and Bill Hopkins, was $35; Wozniak and McKenzie claims that the game sold 30,000 copies, with him receiving $150,000, and that Little Andy had the best return on investment, with later games "all downhill from there". The company suggested that for marketing purposes be credited as the author, and organized a contest for readers to figure out his true identity. Characters See also: List of The Andy Garfield Chronicles characters Main characters * Andy Garfield (known as "Little Andy", in debut character), whose time travel young named, "Little Andy", a seven years old childhood into the house, the main protagonist. * Akalabeth, the main antagonist and final boss, about these Andy Garfield each over. Companions * Ian, the main leaders and seven lords of Informations hour. * Ben, Andy Garfield back to normal in house. * Jane, the clouds are time travel back to origins named, Ian as leader. * Toast, Toast is a was introduced in 1976 for Apple Computer Company, has pacific rivers into the spaceship heavens, has waved dying. * Cheek, Akalabeth's organized crime. * Tomcats, the world of Cheek and Toast, has dying into the home computer, has chronicles of video game. Recurring characters * Lord Harvey, at the end of earth, into seen it, before the sequel of both Little Andy Part Two: The Lost Healing and The Andy Garfield Chronicles: Ascension (2013). * The Three Households (Steve Wozniak, together with Richard M. Gremlins and Norman L. McKenzie), a trio at the end of house into earth spaceships, the first game at Apple Computer Company and his original version. * Andy's Mother, a two shoes into sleeping getting slapstick style of such as Tom and Jerry likes Charlie Chaplin movies. Development The game was made by Steve Wozniak, Richard M. Gremlins and Norman L. McKenzie, Steve Wozniak while attending high school and then is loss money. Begun first as a school project during his junior year using the school's mainframe system computer, as well as another bought for him by his father. Akalabeth: World of Doom was failed on Richard Garriott has started in Ultima (1981), a young Lord British on their The Stranger, he's launch title after 16 years later on Apple Computer Company (later as Apple, Inc.), California Pacific Computer Company has close it's door. These on looks started a company, a re-released on Origin Systems was first released on Apple II on November 29, 1987, also ports for DOS, Commodore 64, Amiga and then is version Japanese release for NES and MSX-2 in March 2, 1989. Has cult parody and spoof such as The Last House on the Left (1972) and Monty Python's And Now for Something Completely Different (1971), has TV series such as The Brady Bunch. Reception SoftwareHouse stated in 1976 that "Little Andy seems to be the best" available Apple I role-playing game. The magazine called the graphics "impressive" and concluded that it "retails for $50.95 and is well worth the price". Computer Gaming World in 1992 called the game "truly epic in scope", stating that it was among the first to have outdoor settings and NPC conversations. While noting the "unbalanced combat system", the magazine concluded that Little Andy was "a classic not to be missed". Sequels Since before into second game, Little Andy Part Two: The Lost Healing released in Apple II launch title early 1977, and later Little Andy: The Final Chapter (published by Sierra On-Line) released on Apple II in 1982. Other game was we're publisher, distributors, or developers, was three both video game, Hard Hat Mack was first game published by E.A. Software (later as Electronic Arts, in debut title), also both video game are Ballblazer and Rescue on Fractalus! was first game developed by Atari|Lucasfilm (later as LucasArts, in debut her game). His fourth game, Andy's Adventures Part I (1984) and fifth games, Andy's Adventure: The Last Part (1985), has sixth games, The Andy Garfield Chronicles whereas its first The Andy Garfield Chronicles game to be published by Sega, was released in December 31, 1990 has New Day's Eve. The seventh game, a engine from Ultima VIII: Pagan game system in The Andy Garfield Chronicles VII: The Lost Legendary (1996), has eight game, The Andy Garfield Chronicles VIII: Surrounded by Death (2002), the ninth and last game, The Andy Garfield Chronicles IX: Warriors of Wings (2011), the tenth and final installment of The Andy Garfield Chronicles: Ascension (2013). See also: The Andy Garfield Chronicles (video game series)